The two pigs and a polar bear
by Baka Usagi and Happy Taigai
Summary: This just like the story "The Three Pigs", only put some few changes. I do it in Vocaloid style. Oppa Vocaloid style. I hope you will enjoy. "One day, the mother pig told they to go built their own house, so they set on a journey to build their own house." (X)
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ Baka Usagi Akiko des~~ (Ok... I know my pen name is very long...) I'm back for more story~ X3 This time is Vocaloid... I know the first story not going so well... but is really M.O.W's fault... M.O.W always says my writing not correct...

M.O.W (Microsoft Office Word) : But... This is for your own good... Q_Q

Ok... I don't blame you ... M.O.W...

M.O.W : I think you laughing...

No, I not... (start laughing...)

M.O.W : Ok... I'm out... Peace...

Ok... While I go buy an ice-cream for M.O.W, Yukiko will be the narrator for this story~ Ok, Bye... M.O.W wait!

* * *

**Chapter ****_1: _****The story** **began**

Hi, I'm Yukiko~ Akiko-chan's twin sister, I'm a manga artist. Ok, Let's began~

The two pigs and a... polar bear?

Once upon a time, there was a little house on a hill that was lived by a mother pig, her two piglets and a polar bear...(I know is weird but no question ask...)They lived in that house for a long time. Their lives were always full of fun and they were carefree. But one day, the mother pig told the pigs and the polar bear...

Meiko(Mother pig): Go out and buy me some achohol, and don't forget to build your own house! Got it?

Miku(The first pig): Ya... But why achohol?

Meiko: No question, just go!

The mother pig slamed the door in their face. Everybody was silent…

Miku: Why is Meiko-san a mom?

Luka(The second pig): I don't know, but she is a terrible mother…

Kaito (Polar Bear) was crying and said: And… she didn't give… me… an ice-cream…UWAAAAAAH

Luka and Miku: … …

And so, they went on a journey to buy their mother some achohol.

At the shop,

Miku: Hi! Can you give us some of your best achohol?

Gakupo(Shopkeeper): Aren't you a little young to drink achohol?

Miku: No… We're not going to drink it… is…

Luka: It's for Meiko…

Miku's mind: Luka-san you steal my line… T_T

Gakupo: Oh… Isn't she going to get sick? With the achohol and all…

Miku: Nope…

Gakupo: You may got a point… Here and have a nice day~

Miku: Bye, Gakupo-san~

After they left the shop…

Gakupo: I still don't get it. Why is Kaito is a polar bear? Wasn't this story suppose to be "The three little pigs"? Since when did the story got a polar bear?

Ling…

Gakupo: Oh… a costumer…

Akiko: Gakupo… you are breaking the fourth wall…

Gakupo: Oh… sorry…

Akiko: Ok… continue the story… Oh, and I like to have two ice-cream please~

Ok… Let's continue…

After buying the achohol, they went home and gave (more like threw…) the achohol they bought for their mother…

Meiko: Hey!

And thus, they set out on a journey to build their own houses.

The first little pig built her house with… negi? (Ok… weird…)

Miku was singing: My name is Miku and I'm a little pig then I build my house with my favorite **Negis**!

Kaito: You know this is never going to be on Youtube, right?

Miku: Yeah… I know~

Luka: But, it was adorable! XD

The second little pig built her house shaped like… a… tuna fish? (Is it just me, or is this getting much more weirder?)

Kaito: Woah, it's… weird.

Miku: Tell me about it…

Luka: Hey! Don't talk about my house like that. It's a piece of art.

Kaito and Miku: … …

The polar bear built his house with ice-cream. **(THIS HAS GOTTEN TOO WEIRD!)**

Luka: See, even your house is wieder than us!

Miku: You don't have the right to comment about our house!

Kaito: But, I built an igloo…

Luka and Miku: … …

Miku: but still you don't have the right to comment abount our house!

Ok, this is the end of this chapter~ Please come again for the next chapter~

* * *

Rin and Len will be in the next chapter~

Come again for the next chapter, ok~

* * *

Same thing~ If have grammar mistake, don't blame me... blame my friend~

Random friend: Why me!? Q_Q


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back for the next chapter~

I know the last chapter just posted yesterday... Because I don't have something to do, so I come and write this chapter~

Ok, let's go on for the story, should we~ And Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter ****_2:_**** The wolf and a cat**

Somewhere in the woods, there lived a wolf and** a cat(?)**. They live in a house that was origanally lived by **someone with a red hood**. **(I think everyone knows that... right? =_=)** Everyday, the wolf **eats oranges** and the cat **eats bananas**... **(is that possible? 囧****)** But one day, the wolf was getting tired of eating oranges, so **she** told the cat...

Rin (wolf): I'm tired of eating oranges! Len! Get me some meat! _

Len (cat) was muching a banana: Mon..mon... But we don't have... mon...mon...

Rin: Then, we'll just have to get some... he he he =w= ***black aura behind her***

Len: Before that, can I ask a question...

Rin: Sure. Go ahead...

Len: Why... *stands up* **AM I A CAT!**

Rin: Well... Narrator explan to Len, please...

Gumi (narrator's assistant): Well...***put on a pair of spectacles*** The author dosen't have enough budget to buy another wolf costume and she's saving her money for...

Len: Ok, Gumi... you can stop now. You don't have to tell me. But tell me... **Why Neko Len Len!**

Gumi: Well...you see... Rin tell him...

Rin: Eh! Because... cause... this is the only costume left?

Len: Don't lie to me! This costume is much more expensive than the wolf costume.

Rin: But... the wolf costume is itchy...

Len: What if a prevert comes into our house and tries to rape me!?

Rin's mind: Why do I have the feeling that you're reffering to **Pervert no.1 and Pervert no.2...**(Kaito and Gakupo)

Gumi: don't worry~ We have security~

Len: ...

Rin: Ok, let get on with the story... Narrator continue...

Ok... And so, the wolf and the cat went out to hunt. But actually, theywere still at home dicussing what they should hunt by using the pictures they took last week.

Len: A cow?

Rin: No...

Len: This cow?

Rin: No...

Len: That cow?

Rin: No... You know I don't eat that kind meat!

Len: Well, how about a man?

Rin: No.

Len: A woman?

Rin: No.

Len: A human?

Rin: No... (Rin's mind: Aren't they the same?)

Len: ... A perverted man?

Rin: No!

Len: Well then, what do you think shuold hunt?

Rin: Let's see...

Len: Two pigs and a polar bear...

Rin: Yes! That's it!

Len: Well, this story is about two pigs and a polar bear... (Len's mind: Why there is a polar bear doing in the story =_=)

Rin: Quick! To the ***put on her sunglasses* ROADROLLER...**

Len: I'm on it... ***holds up keys***

And they **finally** left thier house to hunt.** For real.** In the process, they destroyed half of the forest with thier roadroller. And along the way, they destroyed some bears house too.

Random bear: Hay!

Rin was wearing her **daugther of evil** costume and said: Ho ho ho, sucks to be you, blek... XP

Len: You're taking this too far...

To be continue...

* * *

That's the end for the chapter~

The next chapter the wolf and a cat will destroy the two pigs and a polar bear's house~

* * *

Same thing... If have grammar mistake... don't blame me... blame those two... (point M.O.W and Random friend...)

M.O.W. and Random Friend: Why... US!?

* * *

_**See you guy next week~~**_


End file.
